


Рамен

by Salem_kassie



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Comfort, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_kassie/pseuds/Salem_kassie
Summary: Иногда Шин ХеСону снятся кошмары...





	

За всю жизнь ХеСону не так уж и часто снились кошмары. А в последние полгода так вообще ни разу. Так что от иррационального страха сразу после пробуждения он отвык, да и темнота вроде бы перестала пугать давным-давно, стоило только понять, что люди вокруг гораздо опаснее. 

Некоторое время он молча лежал, не шевелясь и всматриваясь в окутавшую спальню темноту, затем решительно откинул одеяло и встал. Босые ступни коснулись ледяного пола и ПильГе мельком отметил, что отопление снова отключили на ночь, иначе почему в квартире так холодно? За что он, спрашивается, платит такие деньги? Зима на улице - явно не время для профилактик.

Мужчина, шлепая босыми ногами, направился на кухню, включая попутно везде свет - неприятное чувство, что за ним что-то наблюдает из темноты стало слабее, но до конца так и не пропало. Щурясь от яркого света, он полез в холодильник, надеясь найти там хоть что-то съедобное. Надежды оказались тщетны - даже в пластиковой коробке из-под кимчи оказалась только плесень. Есть ее как-то совсем не хотелось, а рамен закончился еще с вечера. На всякий случай ХеСон перепроверил все полки на кухне и выяснил, что у него в доме нет не только рамена, но даже чая. А вот кофе есть, но пить его ночью желания не возникало. Он растерянно уставился на закипающий чайник.

Звонок брошенного вчера в гостиной телефона прозвучал неожиданно и неуместно. 

\- Почему не спишь? - вопросил Эрик из трубки и тут же пояснил: - У тебя в окнах свет горит.

\- А ты следишь по ночам за моими окнами? - фыркнул ПильГе, невольно взглянув в темноту за стеклом.

\- Иногда. Так почему? Завтра съемки, нужно выспаться.

\- Могу тоже самое сказать тебе, - буркнул ХеСон, бросив печальный взгляд в сторону пустых полок. - У меня рамен закончился.

\- Приходи ко мне, - тут же предложил Эрик. - Я тоже собирался перекусить.

Есть хотелось, но стоило ХеСону представить, что придется выйти на улицу, как голод отошел на второй план. Страшно уже не было, инициативу перехватила банальная лень. Словно почувствовав его колебания, Эрик заявил:

\- Я сам приду. Жди.

И отключился.

ПильГе задумчиво оглядел квартиру: вылизанная до идеального состояния, она рисковала превратиться в помойку после визита лидера. Тот всегда приносил в жизнь вокалиста хаос, а в дом - разрушения. Мелькнула мысль выключить везде свет и притвориться, что ЧонХеку все приснилось. Правда тогда он начнет трезвонить в дверь и перебудит в процессе половину дома. И все равно придется открывать и утихомиривать, а потом еще и утешать обиженного в лучших чувствах мужчину.

Чайник тренькнул, оповещая, что он со своей стороны сделал все, что мог, а дальше хозяин дома пусть сам решает, куда кипяток деть. Действительно, что теперь с водой делать? Разве что на Эрика выплеснуть? Несколько секунд ХеСон на полном серьезе рассматривал этот вариант избавления от лидера, пока не осознал о чем думает.

\- Ну не настолько же все плохо, - пробормотал он под нос, но чайник на всякий случай подальше отодвинул. Кто знает, как ночь пройдет, а членовредительство - это все же не выход.

В дверь настойчиво зазвонили, а затем еще и постучали. Судя по всему ногами. В довершение Эрик еще и заорал на весь этаж:

\- ХеСон-а! Открывай! Это я, твой лучший друг, пришел спасти тебя от голодной смерти!

Пришлось открыть, пока соседи не начали возмущаться. Эрик у него был частым гостем, но соседи все никак не могли привыкнуть к его оригинальному поведению. Причем так вел он себя только в присутствии ХеСона, в остальное время успешно очаровывая соседок, и, постепенно, именно Шин ХеСона соседи стали считать виновником всех бед, искренне полагая, что именно он так влияет на хорошего мальчика Мун ЧонХека.

\- Вот! - Эрик гордо протянул протянул рамен.

\- Она одна. Как мы наедимся вдвоем одной пачкой рамена?

Эрик посмотрел на красочную упаковку, затем перевел взгляд на ХеСона и растерянно выдал:

\- Но у меня больше нет.

\- Вот какая от тебя польза? - ПильГе посторонился, впуская гостя.

\- Тогда я не буду есть, - мужественно решился Эрик. - Но хотя бы чаем ты меня напоишь?

\- Чая нет, но есть кофе. Растворимый.

\- А...

\- А воду я как раз к твоему приходу вскипятил.

 

Под голодным взглядом карих глаз ХеСон в очередной раз подавился и закашлялся. Эрик отставил кружку с кофе и заботливо постучал "лучшему другу" по спине. Вокалист от такой заботы чуть носом в тарелку не угодил.

\- Утопить меня решил?

\- Не думал даже, - с абсолютно честными глазами отозвался Эрик. - Ты же мой друг! 

\- Это как-то не добавляет спокойствия, скорее наоборот.

В ответ раздалось оскорбленное сопение. Несколько минут Эрик честно обижался, потом не выдержал:

\- Милая пижамка. Сколько лет ты в ней уже спишь?

\- Ближе к делу, - отказался поддержать светский разговор сытый и оттого немного сонный хозяин квартиры.

\- Я у тебя переночую.

\- Нет.

\- Ты съел мою еду, - напомнил Эрик о великой жертве со своей стороны.

\- На диване будешь спать, - спорить не хотелось, а Мун совершенно не настроен был уходить. Проще согласиться.

\- Он неудобный.

\- Тогда иди домой.

\- Хорошо, я лягу на диване, - как-то слишком быстро согласился Эрик.

\- И утром я тебя найду на нем же, - уточнил ХеСон, наученный горьким опытом.

\- Этого я не могу гарантировать.

\- То есть, ты снова собираешься это сделать?

\- Безусловно, - лидер даже не попытался отпираться.

ПильГе возмущенно открыл было рот, но неожиданно просто махнул рукой, окончательно сдаваясь:

\- Черт с тобой, пошли.

 

За всю жизнь Шин ХеСону не так уж часто снились кошмары, но каким-то непостижимым образом каждый раз рядом с ним оказывался Эрик. И остаток ночи ПильГе спал удобно уместившись в кольце его рук, надежно огражденный от новых неприятных сновидений.


End file.
